1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of agricultural chemistry, and provides a particularly advantageous process for preparing 1-(5-t-butylisoxazol-3-yl)-3,3-dimethylurea, a known herbicide.
2. State of the Art
The compound prepared by the process of this invention is patented by Shionogi and Company, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,861. The compound is under development as a commercial herbicide, and is the subject of a technical data sheet entitled Technical Report on EL-187, published by Eli Lilly and Company, Indianapolis, Ind., United States.